


Valentine

by myhamsterisademon



Series: Tumblr Works [3]
Category: Le Comte de Monte-Cristo | Count of Monte Cristo - Alexandre Dumas, The Count of Monte Cristo - All Media Types
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, because i love him!, yeah i mentioned dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13906392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myhamsterisademon/pseuds/myhamsterisademon
Summary: The sentence curls around his brain for two full weeks, and he doesn’t even know her name. He only knows that she is beautiful, radiating light and kindness and angelic patience – the light glimmering on her blonde, delicate hair, on her smooth, perfect skin, on her azure, claire eyes andshe is beautiful.





	Valentine

_She is beautiful._  That’s all Maximilien can think the first time he sees Valentine.  _She is beautiful._  
  
The sentence curls around his brain for two full weeks, and he doesn’t even know her name. He only knows that she is beautiful, radiating light and kindness and angelic patience – the light glimmering on her blonde, delicate hair, on her smooth, perfect skin, on her azure, claire eyes and  _she is beautiful._ __  


And then, when he discovers whose daughter she is, when he learns her name, when he starts talking to her and gets to know her, he realises that she is so much more than that. 

Valentine de Villefort is not simply beautiful. She is so incredibly kindhearted, so full of passion, so full of empathy. She is generous, strong, sincere, pure and just more beautiful, inside and outside, than anybody Maximilien has ever met. 

It had struck him like the proverbial arrow of Apollo, on that fine afternoon, and he is not the same, now, and he never will be again. It’s almost too much to bear, sometimes, but then he knows it’s too late, and, as five minutes ago he had cursed God for laying such a burden on his heart, he thanks Him now, because  _Valentine is beautiful._

He looks at her, admires her, loves her and he asks himself what good he has done on this Earth to deserve such a blessing, such a pure, untouched, marvelous love. It makes him better, every day, and Maximilien has read Dante and Petrarch, and now he knows what it feels like, he knows how it is, to love someone so much it’s not even about  _you,_ it’s about her and her only. 

He never thought he could relate to those incredibly powerful lines that the Poet once wrote but now, he can.

 _“ – where is one who dreads to lose her sight,_  
_and will down in hell to each lost spirit say,  
__‘The hope of all the Blest I saw one day.’”_  

**Author's Note:**

> From [this](https://monte-cristo-incorrect-quotes.tumblr.com/post/170464837657/can-i-ask-for-valentine-and-max-for-the-couples) prompt


End file.
